Project (solar)
Project (Solar) is a guild originally from Shika that was once led by a wonderful Feca named Mazz. Project (Shika) had other leaders, but most anyone from Project that you ask will say Mazz was the source of the guild. Once he left it died. :( Mazz led the guild for quite some time before he joined the blasphemous place called Real Life. Now the guild is led by Concept and Alador. In honor of what Project stood for: Fun, friends and family, this is Project. We're a really laid-back crowd, but everyone needs a bit of seriousness now and then. We just give ours in small quantities. :rolleyes: Requirements Musts Must have the ability to be mature, yet mellow at the same time. Split personality anyone? ;) Must have decent Spelling/Grammar. Meaning no- i tlk liek dis. Must be 15 years or older. We're willing to make exceptions. If you're under the age requirement, send a message our way and we'll hunt around with you a bit if we're free. If we like you, you're in. ;D Must be the guild's average level to join. Would likes! We would like you to have at least a year's worth of Dofus Experience. We would like you to have a sense of humour. We joke. A lot. If you can't handle some immature/graphic jokes, odds are you're not right for us. We would like for you to have fun! Project is meant for everyone! From hardcore grinders to Prof-whores. Ranks * Leader: Checks on the guild's growth through Daily reports, can Veto the rules/regulations/votes. Can also be counter vetoed. (Beaten with 75% majority). Is in charge of the Military Branch, but can be Voted out/Replaced. The leader also needs to appoint ranks every day. High maintenance job. Everything is verified by him. * Officer: Leader of Factions. Has Ban right/Perc rights/Right + Rank changing rights (mouthful, huh? tongue.gif ). They Hand select their factions. Military Branch power, And receive a 5% bonus off when an enemy Perc is killed in a War. (Council Member Only) * Treasurer : Money whores. They Manage percs and Guild funds along with Breeders/Secretaries. Treasurers also are in charge of keeping everything where it should be material wise. Not In charge of Perc placement, but merely collecting. They can purchase Houses/Paddocks with guild funds for themselves as long as it is made a Guild house/Paddock. If they decide to leave the guild the House/Paddock is taken with unless it's voted that they can't. (Council Member Only) * Secretaries: Most important job. They keep track of everything. Peoples Bonuses and Credits, Treasurers current fund situations, Breeders progress, and work closely with the managers in Professions. They hold High influence in the guild and their Votes count for double others. They need to pay careful attention though. They record pretty much everything, and need to communicate with each other and everyone else a lot & well. (Will be chosen upon Council De scion/Vote. * Breeders: The dragoturkey and pet people. They supply us with our furry and scaly little friends. They Breed/Train our turkeys and Raise pets for us to buy. They need to be dedicated and know what they're doing. Also able to access guild funds to buy turkeys/Pet food. Also need to be kept track of closely with their progress. * Defenders : These are your Basic perc junkies. They benefit from them directly, and get a 5% Bonus every time they Defend. They Must Forfeit a fight (Unless in dungeon) If a perc is attacked and Not able to be defended. When dropping out of a fight the bonus is upped to 10%. * Protectors : These guys are the Badass Defenders. They need to always be ready to fight to keep a perc and good at defensive tactics. They get a 5% bonus when they defend, 10% when dropping from a fight, and 15-20% when dropping from a dungeon, depending on the dungeon. They also Must forfeit fights to keep a Perceptor alive. (The % system will be explained at a later time.) * Crafters : Crafting Profession geared people. They Cannot be alts, And must be above level 65 in their professions. They receive an Automatic 5% bonus on raffle things, and Every time they donate items in bulk or great importance to the Raffle or normal guild chest they receive a 5% bonus. (Raffle to be explained at a later time:)) * Managers: Keep track of profession people. They're with the Treasurer on the financial Branch of the guild. They make sure everyone is meeting the quota if their is a goal to reach (Such as guild house, Paddock, Or war going on). And need to do it in a friendly way. Must Voted on who receives these ranks by the crafters and Poachers. Also help crafters and Poachers level up when they fall behind on normal levels. Must keep a bond between Poacher and crafters so resources can be transferred freely. * Poacher ''': Gathering profession people. Need to be over 60 in the profession(s). Same Bonus rules apply as the Crafters. (Not a sure rank.) * '''Governor : Foreign relations to other guilds. They Declare wars with the Military branches Consent. Also help Aid foreign guilds when its voted to. Calls Upon other ranks to help. * Mentor : Helps out our Newbies and stragglers. This rank is Gained. Also must be kind and help with any questions anyone has. * Reservists : Everyday members who don't want a specific job. probably the least promising role, but not everyone is a star. xD